fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Arthur
Jak powstał? Nie jestem pewien czy Was to zaciekawi, ale powstał, ponieważ chciałem stworzyć kuca, który będzie moim ulubieńcem. Stworzyłem już 6 jednorożców jednak nie włożyłem w nich za dużo starań, dlatego postanowiłem stworzyć tego kuca, którego będę edytował i się o niego troszczył. Z racji tego, że jestem ninją postanowiłem, że on też nim pozostanie. Narodziny No cóż spróbuję sobie przypomnieć miejsce, w którym się wychowałem. Jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy to jak wychowywałem się u pewnej rodziny w Shinu'a. Tam też uczęszczałem do szkoły i spędziłem dzieciństwo. Ja jednak chciałem wiedzieć więcej i poprosiłem moich przyszywanych rodziców, by mi o mnie trochę opowiedzieli. Jednak oni niewiele mogli mi powiedzieć, ponieważ znaleźli mnie tylko pod drzwiami swojej chatki, przygarnęli mnie i wychowali. Dzieciństwo, szkolenie i przygoda życia Moje dzieciństwo nie było pasjonujące, aż do 27 pełni księżyca, ponieważ wtedy z moimi kolegami z klasy poszliśmy do tajemniczego lasu. W lesie mieliśmy wytrzymać jedną noc. Legenda mówiła, że o pełni księżyca wyłażą straszne bestie ze swoich kryjówek i chodzą po lesie. Założyłem się z kolegą, że ja i jeden mój kumpel prześpimy jedną noc w pełnię księżyca w lesie. Podczas gdy mój kumpel zasnął poszedłem się rozejrzeć po okolicy i wtedy usłyszałem krzyk. Natychmiast ruszyłem galopem w stronę z której dochodził dźwięk, ale niczego nie widziałem - było ciemno. Wtem wypadłem na łąkę i zobaczyłem postać w czarnej masce walczącą z jakąś obrzydliwą bestią. Natychmiast ruszyłem na pomoc i z kopyta uderzyłem w bok bestii, a tajemniczy jegomość swoją wielką kataną rozciął to coś na pół. W następnej chwili zaproponował żebym z nim poszedł. Ruszyłem więc za nim przez ciemną noc. Dotarliśmy w końcu do zamurowanej jaskini z drzwiami po środku. Nieznajomy otworzył drzwi i nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom - to była siedziba ninja. Zaprowadzono mnie do przywódcy i zaproponowano żebym dołączył. Zgodziłem się natychmiast. Teraz czas na szkolenie. W szkole ninja poznałem parę przyjaciół, ale tak naprawdę wolałem misję solo jak każdy ninja. Trenowanie było ciężkie, ale i praktyczne, a dzięki mojej determinacji i talentowi udało mi się zaliczyć ostatni egzamin. Od teraz jestem pełnoprawnym ninja. -Arthur Rodzina Tak wiem mówiłem, że nie mam rodziny, ale podczas jednej z wypraw spotkałem swojego wujka Antoniego. thumb|130px|Mój wuj Antonio Ewarda da Firenze Nie wiem jak ale od razu mnie poznał i się przywitał. Ja oczywiście mówiłem, że mnie z kimś pomylił ale nie. Zaprosił mnie do swojego zamku i opowiedział wszystko o mojej rodzinie. Hm no cóż prawie wszystko. Teraz już wiem ,że nie miałem rodzeństwa, a moi rodzice zginęli i ,że to mój wujek Antonio oddał mnie pod opiekę tej rodziny z Shinu'a. Dowiedziałem się też, że mam kuzyna Merego. Wujek pokazał mi też parę zdjęć. Od teraz moje życie bardzo się zmieniło. Nie dość, że znalazłem sobie ukochaną to jeszcze odnalazłem wujka a raczej on mnie. Teraz czas odszukać mojego kuzyna Merego. Charakter Arthur wbrew pozorom jest bardzo dobrym i miłym kucykiem. Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie skrzywdziłby żadnego innego kucyka bez złych zamiarów. Jak już wiecie Arthur walczy ze złymi bestiami i złoczyńcami a nie z mieszkańcami Ponyville. #'Dobroć' - Arthur jako nindża walczy ze złem a tym potrzebującym zawsze pomaga. Na przykład, gdy jego sąsiadka została okradziona natychmiast wychwycił złodziei i zwrócił skradzione rzeczy. #'Determinacja' - Jako ninja nie może się poddać nawet jeżeli zadanie jest niewykonalne. Na przykład podczas ćwiczeń na nindżę musiał bardzo dużo ćwiczyć i jeżeli nie determinacja pewnie by się poddał. #'Spokój' - Każdy Nindża ma swój wewnętrzny spokój, daje on uczucie, które popycha go w stronę medytacji a jednak nindże nie medytują chyba, że jacyś wielcy mistrzowie. #'Złośliwość' - Każdy jak wiecie jest czasami złośliwy, ale Arthur jest nadzwyczaj bardzo złośliwy a raczej był w młodości. Z czasu jak został nindżą ta "nieprzyzwoita" cecha z niego uchodzi. #'Mądrość, Rozumowanie i Sprawiedliwość' - Kiedy ktoś poprosi go o rozstrzygnięcie jakiejś sprawy zawsze kieruje się mądrością, rozumem i przede wszystkim postępuje sprawiedliwie. #'Spryt' - Tą umiejętność ma raczej każdy kto stracił rodzinę, dom i na dodatek żył wśród dzieci na ulicy i brudów. Arthur musiał pokonywać wiele przeciwności w swoim dzieciństwie i cóż trza się dziwić, że jeszcze żyje. Jak wiecie Arthur jest nindżą i większość cech ma nabytych podczas ćwiczeń a część podczas wypraw i przygód. A oto parę z nich: *''Miłość'' - nie uwierzycie, ale Arthur się zakochał. Co prawda nindży nie uchodzi mieć małżonka, ale kodeks tego nie zabrania. *''Szacunek dla wroga'' - To nie jest cecha, którą od tak się zdobywa. Każdy, kiedyś dojdzie lub nie do momentu w życiu, kiedy zrozumie się prawdziwą ideę bycia i walki w tym świecie. *''Prawdziwa Odwaga'' - Prawdziwą odwagę zdobywa się, gdy w chwili zagrożenia postanawiasz wystawić swoje życie za życie innej osoby. Arthur uratował swoją wybrankę i mógł stracić życie a jednak dzięki swojemu sprytowi przeżył. Uczennica Jako, że zostałem pełnoprawnym ninja mogłem sobie znaleźć ucznia, ale nie za dobrze mi szło szukanie. thumb|Moja uczennicaSzukałem kogoś kto będzie tak samo uparty, kogoś kto łatwo się nie podda. Szukałem kogoś kto ma talent. Znalazłem jednego kucyka. Jego imię to Savana Mau. Jest świetną uczennicą, szybko się uczy i jest bardzo towarzyska a przede wszystkim ma fajne zajęcie, którym jest muzyka. Bardzo lubię kiedy przygrywa na swoim instrumencie albo opowiada mi o świecie muzyki. -Arthur Znaczek Jego znaczek to strzała ponieważ ma najlepszego cela w całej krainie kucyków. W młodości ćwiczył strzelanie z łuku, ale będąc ninją nauczył się także doskonale rzucać schurikenami. Ukochana Od jakiegoś czasu Arthur zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie. Może to dlatego, że cały czas spotyka się z Madiee. Madiee jest jego przyjaciółką, którą poznał podczas jednej z wyprawy, kiedy uratował jej życie zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i wygląda na to, że są zakochani. Arthur proponował jest zostanie ninją, ale ona wolała zostać tym kim jest. Madiee jest pielęgniarką w pobliskim szpitalu dla małych kucyków. Bardzo chciałaby zostać ninją, ale lubi być pielęgniarką. ''Jeżeli potrzebujesz się czegoś dowiedzieć : Regulamin'' Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ziemskie